


Under the Stars

by TeamAbodo



Category: Persona 2
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:59:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAbodo/pseuds/TeamAbodo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world was cold at night, the air settling around them as a wet blanket of dew. Tatsuya could feel himself shiver, but it felt distant with Jun warm against his side. It brought a smile out of him. Tatsuya's eyes were closed, exhaustion settling into his joint and nothing was worth moving, but if Tatsuya were to open his eyes, he'd see the stars in the sky. Araya Shrine was too close to Sumaru City to properly look at them, but Tatsuya knew Jun liked to try anyway.</p><p>Tatsuya never could deny Jun anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

The world was cold at night, the air settling around them as a wet blanket of dew. Tatsuya could feel himself shiver, but it felt distant with Jun warm against his side. It brought a smile out of him. Tatsuya's eyes were closed, exhaustion settling into his joint and nothing was worth moving, but if Tatsuya were to open his eyes, he'd see the stars in the sky. Araya Shrine was too close to Sumaru City to properly look at them, but Tatsuya knew Jun liked to try anyway.

Tatsuya never could deny Jun anything.

Jun had a hand resting on Tatsuya’s chest and Tatsuya had his own gently brushing through Jun's hair while his shoulder pillowed Jun's head. Jun was humming gently and started to trace along Tatsuya's school crest, going over all the lines.

"Tatsuya, why do you still have your school's emblem?" Jun asked and Tatsuya still didn't open his eyes.

"Lisa took it off my other one. The jacket was torn too badly, so I got my spare from my home," Tatsuya said. He continued to run his fingers through Jun's hair and tried to psychically tell Jun to shut up and cuddle. Soulmates were supposed to be able to do that shit, right?

"So, why does this one still have it?" Apparently that was reserved only for twins. Maya's claims that they were like light and shadow, practically twins were shit. Clearly.

Tatsuya shrugged and made an effort to jostle Jun's head to try and convey the message physically instead. When Jun smacked Tatsuya's chest, Tatsuya assumed it meant 'message received.'

Laying in the grass, they took comfort from each other's warmth, and the sounds of Maya snoring drowning out Lisa and Eikichi's sleeping breaths. Lisa had tried to pin Tatsuya down earlier and use him as a pillow, but she fell asleep before she could properly hold him in place. Tatsuya was able to escape then and had pulled Jun to the side to have what little privacy they could.

Finally opening his eyes, Tatsuya looked down at Jun, and saw that he was falling asleep too. He tugged at Jun's hair lightly, drawing Jun's attention up.

"What?" Jun frowned and it looked like Tatsuya had actually woken him up. Oops. Tatsuya bent his head down and tugged Jun's up and kissed him.

The angle was awkward and Tatsuya could only move his lips lightly against Jun's, but it felt just as awesome as when Jun had his tongue down Tatsuya's throat and his hands down Tatsuya's pants. It was with Jun after all. And everything with Jun was just... awesome.

Jun sighed into the kiss and got up on his elbows to lean over Tatsuya. Tatsuya grabbed at Jun's shoulders and manhandled him further up Tatsuya's body. He wanted Jun closer, to kiss and feel the whole weight of Jun on him. It wasn't comfortable, but after what felt like months of fighting demons and getting shot by Nazis, it wasn't bad. Especially when Tatsuya could kiss Jun more.

It didn't seem perfectly comfortable to Jun either. He kept shifting on top of Tatsuya, shifting and digging his bony hips into Tatsuya's stomach. Tatsuya dragged his hand down Jun's back to gentle Jun's hips against him.

Tatsuya licked at Jun's mouth and let out a stuttering breath when Jun rolled his hips in response. He dragged a hand up Jun’s back to tangle in his hair, bring him in for a deeper kiss. Jun’s hair was so soft under his fingers, he could just touch him forever. Jun shifted back against Tatsuya’s hand, breaking their kiss barely, just barely. Their lips grazed each other and every microaction felt like an earthquake, until Jun’s lips parted widely for a yawn.

Pulling back, Tatsuya could only stare at Jun, who’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment. Tatsuya laughed and the illness  of yawning spread to him as well.

"Too late for this anyway," Tatsuya said quietly and leaned forward to kiss Jun again, just a press of lips. Their lips kept touching, trailing against each other once, twice, three more times as they slowly pulled away from each other.

Jun muttered under his breath as he lay down completely onto Tatsuya and pressed his nose against Tatsuya's jaw, "There never seems to be time for that." Jun whispered and pressed his lips down on skin.

Tatsuya held the back of Jun’s head, tangling his fingers into the soft strands to try and keep him forever. "This is nice though. Just this." Tatsuya whispered and Jun said nothing. He sighed after a moment and nodded.

"It is nice just being here," Jun whispered and he seemed to be a thousand miles away.

Tatsuya felt his eyes close and he yawned once more, "Let's get some sleep. We might not get another time-"

"I was asleep, you jerk," Jun mumbled and his words slurred against Tatsuya's neck. Tatsuya wrapped an arm around Jun’s waist to hug him close, and felt himself get pulled under into dreams away from reality.


End file.
